


Interruption

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that was how Steve ended up with his lips glued to Tony’s; Tony kissing him back eagerly and hungrily and oh so passionately-</p>
<p>“I think I’m interrupting something.”</p>
<p>(Or, just as Steve and Tony experience their first kiss, the rest of the Avengers walk in on them. Of course.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

It was Friday; rainy, early, and gloomy. Steve found Tony in the kitchen, all but falling asleep at the table.

“Long night?” he asked, grabbing Tony’s coffee cup to refill it.

Tony rubbed at his eyes. “You have no idea. Whoever it was who suggested having a morning meeting on a Friday will get fired.” He grumbled a thank you when Steve returned his cup. “Or at least have to deal with me being grumpy.”

“I bet they’d never had to deal with that before,” Steve replied, grinning at him.

Tony stuck his tongue out, ever the mature one.

Steve sat down opposite of him. “Did you get any sleep at all?”

Tony pondered for a moment, sipping his coffee quietly. “I think I managed to squeeze in a couple of hours. You know, three hours ago.” He shook his head at Steve’s raised eyebrow. “Science doesn’t sleep, Cap.”

Steve let out a laugh. “I can see that.”

“What about you? You look wide awake.” Tony observed him for a few seconds. “You’re not even chugging coffee like you usually do.”

“Oh, there’s just something about Fridays that make me really happy,” Steve replied with a shrug. “Just knowing that the weekend is ahead makes me feel more awake, I guess.”

Tony looked at him as if he didn’t recognize him. “You’re a weird guy, Steve Rogers.”

“You’re not particularly ordinary either, Tony Stark.”

Tony raised his cup. “Cheers to that.”

Steve felt the atmosphere get tense when they fell silent. For some reason, whenever he was around Tony, things always felt tense, but lately it wasn’t that awkward tension. It was loaded.

He bet Tony could feel it, too.

They still had half an hour left before they had to leave for the meeting, so Steve knew that the rest of the team would get up five minutes before departure. Steve didn’t really blame them. If it had been any other day of the week he would’ve done the same thing.

“So,” Tony suddenly said, setting down his now empty cup. “Any plans for tonight?”

“Not really,” Steve replied, standing up to get himself a cup as well.

“But it’s Friday,” Tony retorted, his brow furrowing. “Don’t you have a date or something?”

Steve shook his head. “No date.”

“Why not?”

“No one’s asked me on one.”

“Don’t you wanna ask someone?”

Steve paused in his movement, humming softly. “I do,” he admitted.

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because I’m not sure he’d want to go.”

Tony didn’t give the he part any apparent thought. “There’s always a risk in love, Cap.”

Steve poured himself some coffee and returned to the table. “True.”

“Don’t you think he’d be worth the risk?”

And that was how Steve ended up with his lips glued to Tony’s; Tony kissing him back eagerly and hungrily and oh so passionately-

“I think I’m interrupting something.”

They parted to find Clint standing in the doorway, Natasha and Bruce behind him.

“You kind of are,” Tony shot back, the tips of his ears reddening. To his credit, he didn’t sound freaked out at all.

Clint grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. It’s just that we all needed some coffee to wake up before the meeting.”

Steve pointed to the coffee pot. “Help yourselves.”

Steve ignored the smirk he got from Nat, and he bet Tony did the same with the knowing look he got from Bruce. Thor ended up rushing in a little while later. He paused when he noticed how weird the atmosphere felt.

“I have a feeling I missed something.”

How they all managed to act normally during the meeting was beyond Steve.

“At least I have our date tonight to look forward to,” Tony whispered when it was announced that no one was to leave the room until they had a solid solution to the current problem, something they all knew would take a while.

Steve grinned at him. “Right back at you.”


End file.
